The Fightmon Wiki:Frequently Asked Questions
These are common questions and bug reports, or questions and bug reports that we expect to get often. =General Questions:= What are fightmon? *Fightmon are the creatures created by the creator of this wiki, 2years-too-young. Why are the images bad? *2years-too-young uses a system called "paint" to create and upload the fightmon images, and this system is hard to deal with and some of the images come out strange. *Some of the creatures are pretty strange looking on purpose, though. How can I subscribe to the fightmon newsletter? *You have to mail 2years-too-young and ask to subscribe and it will be sent to your talk page (or message wall) on a wiki of your choice. How can I become an admin? *You can request to become an admin here. =Fanon Questions= For information on this wiki's fanons, go here. What is a "fanon"? *A fanon is another word for "fan-fiction". Basically it's a fan created story. What does "FF" mean? *"FF" stands for "Fightmon Fanon". =Game Questions:= I am not getting my extras for being linked *This feature is not yet fully functional. There currently are no extras. *The game is updated weekly (usually on weekends), so it will still tell you your accounts are not linked until the game is updated. Just ignore it. *Check the status of your blog post. If it is in the category Denied, your request was denied. Please check the comments to see why. The chat server is not allowing me to chat *Check the on-screen recommendations and restart the chat. *Ad-blockers can block the chat. Please disable them while using Kongregate. *Coming out of sleep mode or hibernate mode can cause the chat to be disconnected. Restart the chat to continue. *If this is a recurring issue, check the Kongregate forums. My computer cannot play Flash games The game is currently only available in Flash, an HTML5 version is coming very soon. Can I play the game with a friend? We are planning multiplayer soon. The game says my account is blocked Most likely, you cheated the game and cleared your save data. Ask User Talk:Iggyvolz to unblock you. (It could have been a typo or error with the server, also) When are you getting badges? Badges are under the discretion of Kongregate. In practice, they only are given to games with a 4.0 rating. We need to greatly improve the game to get that high of a rating. How do I transfer my save game (Windows) See this tutorial. We will soon be switching to a multiplayer server. How do I transfer my save game (Mac) See this tutorial on how to find the address, then use this tutorial to transfer them. We will soon be switching to a multiplayer server. How do I beat (so and so)? See Category:Tips for blog posts with tips and walkthroughs. How do I sign up on the wiki? . If you have a Facebook, you can do a one-click signup. Why should I sign up on the wiki? It will give you a special bonus in the game (we have not yet decided), as well as allowing you to receive bonuses for each edit you do (obviously non-productive edits will not count). It also allows you to voice your opinion on the game and possibly help out with development. How soon is multiplayer coming? We're projecting sometime early next year. Check Iggyvolz's blog to keep informed! How soon is a mobile version coming? We make our games through Stencyl, a game development software. They are coming out with a new version late November or Early December. After that, we can add joysticks and other neat features. They will need testing, so we will have it out by the end of December. I want to help! Great! Apply at Fightmon the Game: Reemon/help (you will most likely be approved immediately) category:Main Page